


Edible Massage Oil / Feather

by The_White_Rabbit42



Series: NSFW Trickster Drabbles [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Edible Massage Oil, F/M, Massage, Restraints, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 17:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_White_Rabbit42/pseuds/The_White_Rabbit42
Summary: Character: GabrielRequest: Edible Massage Oil / Feather





	Edible Massage Oil / Feather

Considering the oil you selected was edible, you weren’t sure what you used more on him, your hands or your mouth.  You’d picked out a few different kinds, the smell of chocolate and peppermint lingering on the air.  This, however, was just the warm up.  

 

You hadn’t even gotten to the good parts of him yet.  You’d eased your hands over the muscles of his back, down along his thighs and calves, taking your time to massage your way up again before even touching that tight ass of his.  Any attention you gave with your mouth was gentle, your lips fluttering over skin and giving the occasional, tantalizing lick.  You were slowly invigorating his senses, priming him for the rest of the night’s activities. 

 

By the time you had him turn over, he was already erect, a ravenous look in his eyes as he took in the lacy bra and panty set you had picked out specifically for this evening.  You smiled, knowing the color looked fantastic against your skin tone.

 

“Now how am I supposed to keep my hands to myself when you go and wear something like that?”  He asked, the warmth in his stare inching higher, and he looked like he might be regretting letting you be solely in charge for once.  

 

“That’s the point,” you smirked.  

 

You straddled his waist, bringing yourself close enough to feel the heat between your legs, but not enough to actually touch.  You drizzled more oil across his chest, and he brought his hands up behind his head, looking far more relaxed than you’d like as you spread it down past his ribcage all the way to his navel.  

 

You shifted further down his body before dropping onto your elbows, caging him beneath you.  Your breasts hovered just above his cock, giving him an ample display of your cleavage.  His brow crept up as you arched your hips, giving them a teasing little wriggle that had the rest of your curves swaying.  Gold melted into molten pools of honey, his chest growing still as he forgot to keep breathing.  

 

You smiled slyly, a thought entering your mind: if your hands were no longer exciting enough, you were just going to have to stop using them entirely.  

 

You set to work, tonguing your way across every ridge and plane you could find.  His muscles danced beneath your ministrations, tightening and untightening, as everything from the waist down grew increasingly taut beneath his fraying control.  He began to serenade you with a series of soft sighs and moans, especially when you started adding your teeth to the mix.  

 

You brought your hips back over his, rolling and swaying them so that every now and then he’d get the lightest brush of you against him.  His fingers gripped the sheets, and you drew a particularly loud groan from him when you dragged your dampness up the length of him from base to tip.  His hands shot up, palming the side of your waist before slipping beneath your underwear.  He took a moment to grab a handful before dragging you down on top of his cock, eager to feel you move against him.  

 

“No cheating,” you tutted, raising your hips back until your ass was in the air.  “Unless you  _ want  _ me to get the cuffs out.”

 

The hearty twitch you felt against your thigh suggested he didn’t find that to be a terrible idea.

 

In a flash, he flipped you onto your back, his grace taking hold of your wrists and drawing them up above your head.  

 

“Definitely cheating,” you pouted, though you didn’t find yourself that disappointed as his mouth latched onto the side of your neck, hungrily nipping and sucking his way down along your shoulder as his hands began to hungrily roam over your body.    

 

“You can spank me later for being a bad boy,” he murmured, stealing a few heady kisses from you before sitting up again.  A devious glint broke through his desire as he snapped, a feather suddenly appearing in his hand.  “But for now, I want to watch  _ you _ squirm a little before I fuck you into this mattress.”  


End file.
